FAQ Troubleshooting
常见问题集：疑难排解 Back to FAQ __TOC__ 疑难排解 How do I find more help? There are various resources that will help you find more help with WordPress, in addition to these FAQ. You can also increase your search capabilities by adding the Codex and Forum Searcher Plugin and search both the Codex and Forum from your WordPress Administration Panels. Click on one of the search results and the page will open in a new window or tab so you can have the article or discussion open while working on WordPress. * Troubleshooting * Finding WordPress Help * Using the Support Forums * Resources and Technical Articles about WordPress * Installation Problems Are there are any problems with using MySQL 4.1.7 for WordPress? See Can I install WordPress on Windows 2000? Where can I find help with the CSS problems I'm having? The following are articles that will help you troubleshoot and solve many of your CSS problems: * Blog Design and Layout * Finding Your CSS Styles * CSS Fixing Browser Bugs * CSS Troubleshooting * WordPress CSS Information and Resources Why can't I see my posts? All I see is Sorry, no posts match your criteria? Clearing your browser cache and cookies may resolve this problem. Also, check your search.php and index.php template files for errors. See also: * I Make Changes and Nothing Happens Why does the password emailed to me look weird? If the password emailed to you looks strange, see Solving Garbled Text. Why do I get an error message about Sending Referrers? If you got this message when trying to save a post, consider checking Administration > Options > General and make sure both your WordPress address (URI) and the Blog address (URI) do not use 'www'. For example, instead of http://www.sample.com use http://sample.com in those fields. This information orginally reported via http://wordpress.org/support/topic/72235 See also: * Enable Sending Referrers How do I empty a database table? See also: * Emptying a Database Table How do I fix the following error SQL/DB Error errcode 13 Can't create/write to file? Problem: The MySQL variable tmpdir is set to a directory that cannot be written to when using PHP to access MySQL. To verify this, enter MySQL at the command line and type show variables; You'll get a long list and one of them will read: tmpdir = /somedir/ (whatever your setting is.) Solution: Alter the tmpdir variable to point to a writable directory. Steps: Find the my.cnf file. On *nix systems this is usually in /etc/. Once found, open this in a simple text editor and find the mysqld section. Under this section, find the tmpdir line. If this line is commented (has a #''' at the start), delete the '''# and edit the line so that it reads: tmpdir = /writable/dir where /writable/dir is a directory to which you can write. Some use /tmp, or you might also try /home//. Save the file. Shutdown MySQL by typing mysqlshutdown -u -p shutdown. Start MySQL by going to the MySQL directory and typing ./bin/safe_mysqld &. Usually the MySQL directory is in /usr/local or sometimes in /usr/ on Linux systems. If none of this make sense and you have someone to administrate your system for you, show the above to them and they should be able to figure it out. How do I solve the Headers already sent warning problem? Description: You get a warning message on your browser that says: Warning: Cannot modify header information - headers already sent by (output started at Reason and Solution : It is usually because there are spaces, new lines, or other garbage before an opening ' tag or after a closing ?> tag, typically in wp-config.php. This could be true about some other file too, so please check the error message, as it will list the specific file name where the error occurred (see "Interpreting the Error Message" below). Replacing the faulty file with one from your most recent backup or one from a fresh WordPress download is your best bet, but if neither of those are an option, please follow the steps below. Just because you cannot see anything does not mean that PHP sees the same. # Download the file mentioned in the error message. # Open that file in a plain text editor (NOT MS Word or similar. Notepad or BBEdit are fine). # Check that the very first characters are ' # Check that the very last characters are ?> To be sure about the end of the file, do this: #Place the cursor between the ? and > #Now press the DELETE key on your computer #*Note to MAC users: The "DELETE" key on a PC deletes characters to the right of the cursor. That is the key noted here. #Keep that key pressed #For at least 15 seconds #Now type > and #'save' without pressing any other key at all. #If you press another key, you will bring the problem back. Interpreting the Error Message: If the error message states: Warning: Cannot modify header information - headers already sent by (output started at /path/blog/wp-config.php:34) in /path/blog/wp-login.php on line 42, then the problem is at line #34 of wp-config.php, not line #42 of wp-login.php. In this scenario, line #42 of wp-login.php is the victim. It is being affected by the excess whitespace at line #34 of wp-config.php. If the error message states: Warning: Cannot modify header information - headers already sent by (output started at /path/wp-admin/admin-header.php:8) in /path/wp-admin/post.php on line 569, then the problem is at line #8 of admin-header.php, not line #569 of post.php. In this scenario, line #569 of post.php is the victim. It is being affected by the excess whitespace at line #8 of admin-header.php. Why can't I see the Quicktag buttons when using Apple's Safari browser? Description: The Quicktag buttons in the Write interface do not display when using Apple's Safari browser. Reason and Solution: In Safari, the Quicktag buttons will function, but not as intended. This is due to a bug in Safari, not WordPress. Since the WordPress developers have no way of correcting this, they have chosen to disable the Quicktag buttons for Safari users. At this point in time, there are two alternatives. One could use Firefox, or remove the if statement on line 1085 and the word "else" on line 1092 of /wp-admin/admin-functions.php . For example, change this: function the_quicktags() { // Browser detection sucks, but until Safari supports the JS needed for this to work people just assume it's a bug in WP if (!strstr($_SERVER'HTTP_USER_AGENT', 'Safari')) echo ' '; else echo ' '; echo '